


Lancer, art thoust okay?

by PumpkinIsBestFak



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fun, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Serious, Some Humor, Threats of Violence, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinIsBestFak/pseuds/PumpkinIsBestFak
Summary: Lancer has something to tell Rouxls...





	Lancer, art thoust okay?

Its ten at night, the strong wind strokes Lancer's window as he tried to sleep. His covers on top of him, with his pillow beside him watching. Lancer soon grabs his pillow and puts his arms and legs around it. He has no clue why he can only sleep like this, but it comforts him.

Most nights he sleeps easily, with him passing out. Other night he stays up and sleeps all day. Those days, before the king was imprisoned, he would let him sleep to only hear crying and screams later. Everyone, including Rouxls, would ask him what happened. Lancer, being forced to, had to say nothing. 

Lancer never told anyone what happens when his door is locked. Even with his dad not being able to stop him now, he won't. Rouxls asked a few times after, with him always telling him he can't punish him now. He always got upset when Lancer tells him he won't say.

Lancer soon tries to stop his thoughts and tries to sleep, but the thoughts and memories keep flooding back. Lancer's left eye forms a teardrop, even with him trying not to. Soon his eyes starts pouring, and he starts to whine into the pillow.

He usually tries to cry as quietly as possible, but he just let it go knowing his dad cant do anything about it now. 

"Lancer, art thoust okay?" Lesser dad asks him.

"Go away!" Lancer spits out of his mouth as he starts to cry even more.

"Thoust crying though." He replied as he sat on the new kings bed. "Thoust can tell me anythins."

Lancer thinks for once about it, his dad is evil after all. Maybe telling him is what is good to do since he could not beforehand. But it might be embarrassing and happens to everyone.

"You promise you won't laugh?" Lancer asks Rouxls.

"I do promisth." Rouxls replied very concerned.

"Well." Lancer started to speak, trying not to cry anymore. "Hit or miss, I geuss you never miss huh?"

"I fucking misprise thee."

"Love you too lesser dad."

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY
> 
> IT WAS WORTH THE 20$


End file.
